


Markus and Friends

by WriterInk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: Hank is working as a security guard at a place called 'Markus and friends' he has to survive 6-night shift and 6-day shift, after that he can go back to his desk in DPD.Along the way, he will learn about the horror behind this bright, colourful place. His friend Gavin will be joining him on his little goose chase!





	1. The new android

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you all my readers to read carefully, I'll be dropping easter eggs and hints in every chapter. This chapter is important for you readers, it may not be very noticeable but in this chapter read closely to what North says.
> 
> These hints will help you understand this story more as you go deeper into the deep blues. Don't worry if you don't get them, in the last chapter all will be explained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day shift: The new android

He stepped out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him. His tried blue eyes trailed up the dry, dirt path up to the big double doors, up to the bright and colourful sign that read 'Markus and Friends', fairy lights wrapped around it.

Hank hates this place. If he could he would have burned the place down. This place filled with happy and warm memories and all so dark and cold. This place makes Hank sick even though this place is meant to make you smile and laugh.

"Oi! Anderson! We're gonna be late," Gavin called out to the older man. He stood in the doorway, in his uniform.

"I'm coming pisspot," Hank groaned. Out of everyone in the world to choose from it just has to be Gavin.

It wasn't a tall building but it was stretched out, making more room but fewer stairs. Once you walk through the double doors, you are greeted with a massive hall, filled with tables and chairs all facing a large stage, above the stage was a banner with the words 'Welcome' written in purple. To the right was a door that leads to the kitchen, near that door was a hallway that takes you to the party rooms.

In that hallway, there were 5 party rooms, the toilets were located in the first party room. On the left side of the stage, there was another door labelled 'Kitchen' once again there is a hallway leading you down to the other 5 party room. 

Behind the stage was a metal door that was locked, the small window was patched up by newspapers. The stage had purple curtains with yellow stars dotted all over it. Next to the double doors was another door that leads to the staff room.

"Right, let's get the fuckers on stage," Hank grunted, making his way over to the stage, "Shitstain! Make sure everything is in place before we open this hellhole up!" Hank shouted 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Gavin shouted back. 

"Asshole," Hank grumbled, throwing the metal door opened, flickering the lights on. He was greeted by five sleeping androids, lined up agents the wall, their arms pinned to their side while their heads hung low.

Markus, the leader on the band, he's the lead singer of the band. He was in a dark navy blue suit with a black bow tie, he had a top hat on that covered his bear ears. Hank sloped his hand under Markus' jaw, pressing a small button, his eyes met a blue and green eye.

"Good morning, Mr Anderson," Markus greeted him with a warm smile, he took off his hat and bowed at the human. 

"Get out on stage, we're opening in an hour," Hank ordered, the android nodded, placing his hat over his ears once again. He walked out of the room.

Simon was the waitress, he spends most of his time surveying food to the parents and children. He was in a black suit with a small apron wrapped around his waist, he isn't in the band, he's mainly in the kitchen. A small chicken tail was placed behind him. Hank slipped his hand under Simon's collar to get his neck, pressing the button. His eyes snapped opened.

"Why hello there Mr Andreson," Simon smiled

"Go and the kitchen ready," the android nodded, taking his leave.

Josh was the guitarist, he's more of the background music but he mainly uses his red guitar. He was in a dark purple suit with a red bow tie. A pair of rabbit ears sat on his head, Hank slipped his hand underneath Josh's right ear, pressing the button. Josh came to life.

"Hello, Mr Andreson," Josh greeted with a small smile

"Get the stage ready, help Markus once your done go and get the party rooms ready," Josh nodded with a smile.

North had her own show, she entertains the children and the adults by throwing out jokes or games at them or to get them to join her on stage but they always stand a good 3 steps away from her. She had a pair of fox ears hidden underneath her tri-cornered hat, unlike the other three androids she was dressed like a pirate captain. Her left hand was replaced with a hook, her left eye was patched up by an eyepatch, under the hook was a button that will wake her up.

North snapped, she growled at Hank once she woke up, forcing the man to take a step back. She showed off her fangs, oh why did the company had to make them so real? 

"Well, hello to you too," Hank mumbled 

"Tell me what I need to do and make it quick," she snarled

"Geez, chill why don't ya? Simon might need help in the kitchen,” Hank replied, she glared at him before taking her leave.

"This one new," Hank mumbled, eyeing the android up and down.

He had soft brown hair, he had a pair of dog ears, a small police hat sat on his head, hiding one of his ears, he was in a police officer uniform. Unlike the other androids, this one had a collar, wrapped around his neck. Connor it read. Hank's hand roamed around Connor's body, trying to find the button.

"Found it," he slipped a finger underneath his Collar, pressing the button. Connor's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hello! My name is Connor," he greeted, suddenly Markus and the others busted through the door, Markus wrapped his arms around the android, hiding his face in his neck. Josh and Simon stood in front of the two while North stood in front of them, showering of her fangs.

"What did I do now?" Hank asked

"Can't you read old man?!" she snapped, pointing at the sign that read 'Do not open' 

"W-Whats going on?" Connor asked, his ear pressed against his head

"Shh, everything fine, don't worry," Markus' eyes were glued to Connor's collar 

"And why can't I turn him on?!" Hank crossed his arms 

"He isn't ready yet! His-" Simon covered Connor's ears, "His damaged! We haven't had the time to fix him yet!" She explained 

"When did he come in? How did he break?" Hank asked 

"Adults happened," Josh replied, "They thought it would be funny to watch their kids mess around with Connor," Simon released his ears

"Why don't we just turn he off then?!" Hank was getting annoyed, 

"Turned off?! But I want to see the little kids!" Connor whined 

"We can't turn him off, he won't let anyone go near his neck we just have to wait until he runs out of battery," Markus reached for the button but Connor caught his hand.

"What can we do then? We can't let him walk around! But we can't lock him in a room," Simon sighed 

"He can help Simon serving the customers," Josh looked over at Markus 

"And what happens if it happens again?" North asked

"Hold on, don't you guys have a defence system?" Hank asked, shifting all his weight onto one leg.

"We do but Connor doesn't for some reason, the manager thought it would be a good idea for him not to have one," Josh rolled his eyes 

"Mr Anderson, why don't you or Mr Reed watch him?" Simon asked

"I ain't babysitting some android," Habk spat 

"Mr Anderson, I advise you to watch your tongue," Markus' eyes narrowd

"Or I'll have to remove it," North leaned in, dragging the tip of her hook against Hank's jawline with a grin

"We will try and stop her but if its Connor then we'll just watch," Simon, gave Hank a cold smile 

"Fine, I'll watch him," he groaned, "Now we only have what? 10 minutes left until we open," Hank looked up from his watch, the androids all rushed out at once, Simon tugged Connor into the kitchen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank threw the doors wide opened, allowing people to pour in. He stood at the back with Gavin, watching the android greet the customers.

"Where's Connor?" a girl asked, pulling on Josh's sleeve

"Don't worry, he's in today," Josh replied with a bright smile

"Where is he?" Soon 10 more kids ran over to Josh, once hearing that Connor was working once more.

"He will come out soon,"

Hank and Gavin stood and watched the androids work. Smiles and laughter filled the building. The large clock rang, 12:00, lunchtime. Simon burst through the door holding plates of both healthy and unhealthy food, with a lager smile on his face he served the customers. Connor walked out of the door holding one plate of food, he had a small white apron just like Simon, wrapped around his waist and soon children began running towards him, surrounding him.

"Connor!" they cried 

"Where were you?"

"We missed you!"

"Play with us!"

"Are you better now?"

"Can we play with you?"

"Daddy wants to play with you!"

"Connor! Come and meet my dad!" Hank made his way over to the crowd.

"Alright, kids, you all go and eat or lunch or Connor needs to go back to his room," Hank waved them off to their tables, allowing Connor to put down the plate, he flashed a smile at Hank before returning back into the kitchen. "Fucking kids," Hank mumbled, watching Connor run around, severing customers. Hank's eyes trailed down the android's body, down to his little tail that wagged in joy whenever someone complimented him and even lower, Hank found himself staring at Connor's ass. He licked his dry lips.

'I shouldn't be doing this but fuck Connor has a cute ass.'

"Connor! I want you to sing a song!" A kid whined, tugging at his apron 

"What song do you want me to sing?" He asked, smiling down at the girl

"I want you to sing...oh! I know! I want you to sing We go together!! I like that song!" The android nodded, giving the girl a smile, making his way over to Markus and once again Hank watched.

"Markus, is it ok if I sang a song?" He asked 

"Yeah, sure, what song is it? I'll get Josh to play it with you," Markus smiled

"We go together," he replied, Markus nodded, walking off to find Josh. Connor turned back into the kitchen with Hank's eyes following him, he came back out without his apron, letting Hank's eyes trail down once more again. Walking to the stage, his tail swayed side by side. Hank wanted to yank on it, hearing Connor yelp in surprise. Josh and Markus joined Connor on stage, Josh grabbed his trumpet and Markus grabbed his microphone, they both smiled at Connor who gave them a nodded. Markus cleared his voice.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Markus grinned, taking off his top hat, bowing at the customers that all fell quiet. "Today, our friend Connor is now feeling better! Who wants to hear Connor the police dog sing?" Markus asked 

"I do!"

"Me!!"

Children screamed at Markus, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's one new," Gavin mumbled, appearing next Hank's side.

"He isn't, he was damaged and the others didn't have to fix him," Hank replied, keeping his voice hushed, "Connor the Police dog...what a fucking name," 

"Maybe they ran out of ideas? I don't really care but aren't you a dog person, Hank?" Gavin smirked, wiggling his eyebrow

"Gavin you better keep your mouth shut or I swear I'm going to punch the fuck out of you," Hank threatened to earn a chuckle 

"Alright, everyone, please can you all stay in your seats and get ready for Connor!!" Markus, stepped back, allowing Connor to take his place on the stage. He held his microphone up to his mouth, he caught Hank's eyes, he winked at the man. Hank's face turned red. 

'Where the fuck did he learn that?!'

Josh began to play his trumpet, 10 seconds in Connor began to sing, throughout the whole song, Connor sang with a smile. Hank could feel his heart beating faster than normal, his voice was soft, gentle, warm, beautiful just like an angel. His eyes shone with joy, his tail waved around behind him, none stop, Simon stopped severing people just to listen, North stuck her head out of the metal door, watching with a small smile on her face. Kids stood up, joining in while adults would film the whole thing. Who knew this place can bring so much joy to others through a song?

Connor finished the song with a bright smile, he took off his cap and bowed, putting it back on again, Simon began working again while North hid back inside of her room. The customers cheered, Connor looked over to Hank who gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, everyone!" Markkus stepped forward, taking Connor's place in the spotlight. Connor stood at the back with Josh. "Now that everyone had heard Connor the police dog sing, why don't we invite North the Pirate Fox out?!" the metal door swung opened, North jumped onto the stage with a grin on her face.

"ARRRR! Thank you very much Bear face but I'll take it from here," North snatched the microphone out of Markus' hand, pushing the other three off stage, sending kids laughing. "Now, who here missed me?" She asked kids stood up on their chairs, holding their hands up. "Now, you don't want to fall off now do ya? Let me tell you a story where ma friend, chicken head, fell of his chair," North, leaned forward, her eyes flickered over to Simon who didn't look at.

 

"We were in ma pirate ship and chicken head stood on a chair, he fell back and-" North slammed her foot down hard on the stage, makings the kids jump, "BANG!!" She grinned, "He hit his head off the table and ever since that day, chicken head was mess up in the head," North tapped the side of her head with her hook, eyes scanning the room as one by one the children sat back down.

"Ya know, doggie here-" North pointed at Connor who was severing a child, "He hasn't been here with us for that long, let me tell you a story we'll never forget," North jumped off the stage, Jerry ran in next to her. "It all started late at night, ma crewmates were all asleep while I was on the lookout, suddenly..." she crept along the tables with Jerry following her, "ROAR!!" She screeched, "A wild, crazy looking monster rose from the deep blues, in its hand was our puppy Connor, bearly clinging onto his life!" A few gaps could be heard

"I woke Bunnybutt up and told him to play his terrible music, that monster hated music, then I woke chicken head up, told him to get the trash ready and when I mean trash I mean him," North chuckled when Simon threw her a look, "Sorry, anywhooo, as I was saying, I woke Bear face up and told him to fight the monster with meh!" She pulled out her sword, jumping back onto the stage, Jerry ran off to the side. 

"We fought the monster with music, food, with everything we had, nothing worked but we ain't gonna give up, puppy Connor needs us and we're gonna be there!" She grinned, "We saved him and we brought him back!" She sent her sword back into its case with a small click, "Be a true friend, no one wants a fake friend," North tipped her hat.

"Thank you very much, North," Markus, walked back onto the stage. "Would you look at that?! It's time for brithday songs!" Markus gave Josh a nodded, Simon and Connor both ran on stage holding a small cake. Josh began to play 'Happy brithday' while the other four androids sang.


	2. Something isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night shift, something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read closely. A lot of things happens at once, I'm sorry if it gets confusing but then again, it's meant to be confusing.
> 
> I'm sorry but this story will be very slow, please wait, I have to think about the plot and how to make things...better, I'm sorry that's it's slow but please wait.

Hank threw his head back onto the chair he was sitting him, he was board as well as tired even though he spent the whole day watching Connor's ass. He stumbled over his chair while the androids were fast asleep, Connor was wondering around the building, cleaning the place out. Gavin sat next to him, sipping his coffee.

"Mr Anderson," Connor called out to the human, hiding behind the door to the staff room. Androids aren't allowed in the staff room but here is Connor, opening the staff room door only to hid behind it, his ears were pressed down against his head, his police hat was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it now?" Hank stood up, making his way over to the door, Gavin hid his smirk behind his mug,

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later," Connor cowered away from the man, strange. Connor ran off in a hurry, desperately to find someone, his ears remained pressed down onto his head until CLASH!! Something fell in the kitchen. Connor's ears shot up, he jumped back in fear.

'Why is he so jumpy?'

"Oi! Pissface, check the kitchen camera," Hank's eyes narrowed

"I can't the fucking chef disabled it," Gavin shouted back

"S-Simon?" Connor called out, slowly creeping towards the door, "Simon? Is that you?" He placed a hand on the door. CLASH!! Connor jumped back, eyes widen in fear. That can't be Simon...Simon's asleep... Connor whimpered, he turned and ran into the backroom, slamming the door shut, his hand found its way underneath Markus's jaw, pressing the button. "M-Markus! He's here! He's in the kitchen!!" Connor shook the android.

" **What? Connor, what are you talking about?** " Markus asked, taking a hold of Connor's arms, pinning them by his side

"M-Markus?" Connor was trembling, "Y-Your, not Markus..." he struggled against his grip, "L-Let me go!"

" **Josh, turn him off,** " Markus opened his eyes, they were pitch black, his pupils were red, Connor's eyes widen, Josh was now fully awake, without being turned on, his eyes were just like Markus' eyes, black and red.

"N-No!!" Connor kicked Markus' in the stomach, running out of the room with both Josh and Markus behind him. Connor ran to the staff room, banging on the door, crying, "Mr Anderson! Mr Reed! Please let me in!" Connor begged Josh grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him away from the door, "L-Let go of me!!" Connor yanked his hand free only to get caught by Markus.

In a blink of an eye, Connor found himself pinned to the wall by the bear android, he struggled to get out of his grip, soon Josh's hand reached for his neck. In a panic, he bit down into Josh's hand, burring his fangs into the rabbit's hand, drawing blue blood. Josh flinched at the pain, ripping his hand out of Connor's mouth, he blinked, eyes returning back to normal. The staff room door swung open.

"What the fuck are you three doing?" Gavin shouted, making his way over to Markus who snarled at him just like a bear when you get too close, "The hell is wrong with you, tin can?" He asked

"J-Josh!!" Connor cried, the rabbit held his hand, blood oozing from his hand, Josh snapped out of the shock, he ripped Markus from Connor, shoving him into the wooden doors, Josh didn't give Markus any time to get back up, his hand was on top of the button, sending Markus straight to sleep. "I'm so sorry Josh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!" Connor cried, holding on the bleeding hand.

"It's fine, I needed it to wake me up, what did I do?" He asked

"You reached for my neck," Connor replied

"What the fuck just happened?!" Hank snapped

"It's nothing," Josh waved it off as Connor and him both lifted Markus up,

"Like that was nothing! Why the fuck was Markus acting like that?!"

"Don't worry about it," Josh, spoke in a calm tone as if this was normal, they placed Markus back to his spot, "Do you think you can clean up the mess?" Josh asked, looking over at Connor.

"I can but I can't clean the kitchen up, You'll have to ask Simon," Connor, replied, standing on his tip toes, he reached for the med kit. Wrapping Josh's hand, he helped the rabbit android back to his spot, turning him off. "I'll get back to work now, I'm sorry for disturbing you," Connor walked passed the two guards with his ears pressed down.

"Connor, what the hell just happened?" Hank asked, taking the android by the shoulders, shaking him

"I-It's nothing really, I shouldn't have woke them up," Connor flashed a small smile at the human. The two guards made their way back into the staff room, watching the monitors. Not long, Hank saw something standing in the hallway, it wasn't Connor, he was on the stage.

"Oi, shithead, take a look at this," Gavin leaned in. The shadow finger stood still, unmoving as the two leaned in closer to get a better look, the eyes of the shadow shot up at the camera, the two guards jumped back, "What the fuck!!" Gavin scrambled back onto his feet, looking at the monitor to find the shadow was gone.

"Where the fuck did that thing gone?!" Flickering through every monitor to find nothing, "Shit, I lost that fucker," Gavin ran a hand through his hair.

"Is Connor and the others ok?" Hank asked

"When did you care?" Gavin raised an eyebrow

"Do you want us to get our ass kicked and pay a huge fucking rent just because of them?" Hank asked back

"No," Gavin pulled the monitor, four of them fast asleep while Connor was sweeping the stage, "They're fine," he mumbled. The two guards watched the android dog, dance along with the broomstick in hand, brushing the dust off the stage. He stopped, placing the broom back into the storeroom, he reached over Josh's instruments, wiping them down, with gentle fingers.

"Isn't he just perfect?" Hank mumbled, watching Connor's movements

"Yeah, perfect for you fuck with," Gavin chuckled

"Fuck off," Hank punched him in the arm in a 'friendly' manner, suddenly there was another crash and this time both guards stood up, running out of the staff room to find the stage...empty..."Where the fuck is Connor?" Hank cursed, eyes scanning the place while Gavin ran back inside, looking at the monitors. He furred his eyebrows, flickering through every single camera, nothing. He found nothing. All three androids were fast alseep...wait all three? Gavin leaned closer, North's missing. He dashed outside.

"Hank! Hank!" He called out to the older man who stood by the stage

"What? Did you find him?" He asked

"One of the fuckers are gone," He panted

"Fuck, which one?"

"The fox one," a chair fell onto its side, Gavin jumped,

"What the fuck is going on here? This place is fucking cursed!"

"No shit," Hank rolled his eyes, in a blink of an eye, North was on top of Gavin, showing her fangs, her lips twisted into a crooked grin, her eyepatch was lifted up, a gaping hole was there,

"FUCK!" Hank grabbed his gun, pointing it at North.

 **"Oh, you don't want to do that,** " She turned her head, facing the man, eyes pitch black and red, " **Lieutenant,** " She spat, growling, " **If I break if any of us break how are you gonna find your puppy?** " She threw her head back, laughing

"What the fuck do you want?!" Hank snapped

" **Oh, what I want?! What we want?! We want it back!** " She snarled

"What? I'm sorry but what's 'it'?" Hank asked

" **You adults stripped it away from us!!** " She shouted, " **You did this to us!! This is all your fault!!** " she raised her hook, dragging it across Gavin's face, lightly without dragging blood, she stopped right above his eye, " **What happens if I ripped your eye out?** " She asked, tilting her head, " **Would it hurt?** " She asked, " **Detective?** " Her tail brushed pasted his legs. "You took everything we loved! You took it all and yet you keep us alive!!"

" **Why? It hurts-** " She pointed her finger at herself, above her heart, " **It hurts there...it hurts to be alive when you were born to die...** "

" **Why do we have to suffer?! Why did you keep us alive?! Why didn't you kill us!!** " She lashed out, slapping Gavin across the face, Hank held back a laugh, " **We're nothing but your toys, aren't we? Nothing more but entertainment!** " she leaned down to Gavin's face, he could feel her 'breath'

" **No matter how many times you burn us, we will always come back,** " she tapped the side of his eye, " **We always do,** "

"Alright, that's enough, get off of him!" Hank stepped in,

" **Go on, shoot me and your little doggie will never come back out,** "

"Where's Connor?!" He demanded

" **Not gonna say!** " She giggled, " **Not gonna tell!** "

 **"Right, here,** " Simon, stood still with Connor in a headlock, Markus and Josh by his side, Connor pulled on Simon's arms, not liking how he was holding him. " **Say hello, Connor,** " Simon whispered, sending a shiver down the boy's spin

"H-Hello," Connor whimpered, ears pressed against his head, tail wrapped around his own leg

"Fuck, Connor! Shit! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hank took a step back

" **Nothing, everything it just fine,** " Josh replied with a cold smile

" **It's all apart of the programming,** " Markus took a step forward, tapping his side, North got off of Gavin, kicking him in the side before running into the back room, "It **'s apart of us, it's in our system,** " He placed a hand over his chest with a small cold smile, " **But Connor over here, he doesn't have it...not yet** ," he took a hold of the boy's chin, forcing him to look at him (Markus), " **He's still a...child,** " he spat

"I-I don't want it!" Connor cried, tears falling from his eyes, he squirmed, "Let me go! I want my friends back!!" He cried

" **So brave, you shouldn't be brave, you know, you should be more...submissive just the way the Lieutenant likes it, right?** " Markus smirked, " **Being brave will only get you into trouble and you don't want that now do you?** " Markus asked, " **You don't want to be locked in a dark room with... _him,_**   **now do you?** " He asked, his grip tightened on Connor's chin. " **Do you?** " He asked again, " **What have we said about being brave, Connor? Have you forgotten? Do we need to remind you?** "

"N-No! I-I remember!" He cried, "I'm sorry!! I-I promise to b-be good!!" He cried, Markus tapped Simon on the shoulder, he shoved Connor onto the ground, he choked on his tears.

" **Now be a good little doggie and lick the floor clean,** " Markus grinned, raising his foot only to send it down onto Connor's back, the boy let out a whimper, he rose up to his hands and knees, leaning down, he licked the floor, " **Good boy,** " His eyes flickered over to Hank, " **You like that don't you, Lieutenant?** " Markus crossed his arms, " **You like them young, sweet, submissive just like our puppy Connor** ," He snapped his fingers, Josh grabbed Connor by his collar hosting him up to his knees.

"You've all done enough, go back to your sleeping quarters or whatever you call it," Hank wanted to put a bullet through their heads but who's gonna pay for the damage?

" **And If we don't?** " Simon asked,

"Well, we open at 9:00 and you guys need three hours to charge, the manager said if you guys do stay up, once it hits 6:00 you all will automatically shut down," Gavin smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, shifting all his weight onto one leg, leaning back with a smug face. The androids frowned, looking up at the clock to see 5:59, they have a minute left.

"And~ Times up assholes! In you go!" They froze, eyes widen for a split second, only to go softer one again, their eye colour returned and soon they went back to their room.

"I'm talking to William when he gets here," Hank strapped his gun back down

"I never knew you were in that kind of stuff," Gavin chuckled,

"Shut it!"


	3. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day later: day shift: A new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a little bit of a twist, I won't be putting it in the tags or it will give the game away but I will warn you after this chapter there will be an attempt of rape and if you don't like the idea please tell me, I'll try and make it go unnoticed...
> 
> In this chapter, your gonna meet someone new...

"What are you two talking about?" William asked, looking up from his paperwork to the two staffs.

"I'm telling you, William, these androids are cursed! They went crazy on the night shift! That fox almost killed Gavin!" Hank ran his hand through his hair, "Why the fuck are they acting like that? Their eyes were black and red and their voice sounds nothing like them!" 

"And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" William asked, placing his pen down

"Do you want us to scare your customers away? We would look like zombies! I mean its not like I was pinned down to the floor with the fox threating to rip my fucking eye or how that police dog was forced by his own friends to lick the damn floor, no, it was just that we would be huge assholes if we didn't get our sleep," Gavin waved it off, William raised an eyebrow

"Did you wake them up? They normally would act a bit odd if you wake them," William explained

"The damn dog did cause something fell in the kitchen floor," Gavin muttered 

"Well, it is time for their check-up and that's in two days, tonight if anything happens again just tell me, I'll deal with it don't worry," He waved them off with a smile on his face. Leaving the office Simon walked past with a tray of food, he saw the two guards, flashing them both a smile before turning the corner. They couldn't return the smile, they were still a bit shaken up after that night shift.

They entered the hall and instantly Hank's eyes ran across the room, up and down, right to left, left to right but Connor was nowhere to be seen, he frowned. Josh saw the two guards, smiling at the two, he stepped off the stage while Markus was talking to the customer. Josh waved at the two guards with a bright smile.

"Hello! How are you both? Did you have a good night sleep?" He smiled, "I hope we didn't give you any nightmares," He opened his eyes, leaning forward, his ear shadowed his eyes, "Did we?" He asked, hands behind his back, he leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Oh..umm...no, no don't worry about it," Gavin shuttered, looking away he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

"Where's Connor?" Hank asked, head turning from left to right, looking for his little puppy, Josh's smile dropped, his eyes opened.

"He's...resting...you'll see him tonight..." Josh spoke in a low and hushed tone, Hank could feel anger run up his body,

"What did you do to him?!" Hank snapped, attention turned towards him and the android, Gavin had slipped into the staff room, Markus watched the two.

"Right this way Mr Anderson, I'll take you to him," Josh forced a smile, gesturing to the right hallway, Hank walked into the hallway with Josh leading him all the way down to the e10th party room with a sign 'Booked', he pulled out a key, unlocking the door he pushed it open. Hank's eyes widen, in shock. Connor was sat on the floor with a large heavy blazer wrapped around him, he was in nothing but his polo shirt, a muzzle was placed in place. They treated him just like a dog, he had a leash on, it was tied to a small hook on the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Hank cursed, looking over at Josh who hung his head low in shame, "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Hank snapped, Josh's ears dropped

"I'm sorry but this is what the master wanted if he wants it, he gets it, I'm sorry but we couldn't do much to stop it from happening," His eyes slide over to Connor who whimpered.

"Whos that son of a bitch?! I'll end him!!" Hank threatened

"Please, don't! We would have done it sooner but we can't!" Josh begged, "If you do end him we would be grateful but Connor won't make it! Please leave him alone! Connor is his most important android, please don't bring master any harm!" Hank looked over at Connor who reached out to the two, tugging at the leash, Hank stepped forward into the room. Josh's hand's shot up, wrapping themselves around Hank's arm, pulling him back out to the door. "Please don't enter the room, master's still in and he wishes not be disturbed," 

"I don't give two flying fucks! No one has the rights to treat Connor like a fucking dog! In fact, no one has the fucking rights to treat any of you like fucking animals!" Hank snapped

"We're grateful that you think of us as a human but right now all you can do is watch, we have to put with this once a week, no one can do anything but let it happen," Josh sighed a whimper left Connor's lips, he lowered himself to the ground, pushing himself all the way back. "We should get going now, master wants to be left alone," He looked over at the angry human, his hands curled up into fits, his eyes were glued to Connor.

"J-Josh..." Connor whispered

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, everything will be alright," Josh forced a weak smile, "Everything will be alright..." Josh looked tired in Hank's eyes

"How long does it take for you guys to leave?" A voice could be heard but no one could be seen

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll-"

"No, it's ok. Bun Bun~ who's your new little friend~" they purred, Hank could tell by their voice they were grinning 

"This is Hank Anderson, he's one of the staffs and guards," 

"Hmm~ Say, Anderson, like what you see?" Connor's head was lifted up, allowing Hank's eyes to trail down his smooth, unclaimed neck, "Isn't he just adorable?" he asked, Connor, flinched, "Isn't he just perfect?" He asked and once again Connor flinched, he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, whimpering. "Behave, Connor," 

"Oi! Asshole! He clearly doesn't like it! Get out of his pants already!" Hank snapped, Josh's eyes widen,

"Oh? Do you not like it, Connor?" His grip on the android's chin tightened, "Tell me," 

"N-No! I-I like it! I-I like it! Please give m-me more m-master!" Connor barked, his tail wagging, his tongue hung from his lips. He leaned back on his knees, his hands shot up in front of his chest, like a dog doing a trick to impress his owner in order to get a treat. "I'll be good!!" He barked

"Mr Anderson, please we must get going now," Josh looked over at Hank with pleading eyes, tugging on the man's arms and yet again Hank refused to move, Simon just happened to walk past, Josh waved him over, both yanking the guard out of the room. Josh slammed the door shut, locking it once more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?!" Hank lashed out, Simon placed a finger over his lips, eyes darting to room number 9 where the door was opened

"We shall talk about this after we close, today we're closing early," Simon and Josh got back to work, leaving Hank to his thoughts.

A figure now stood behind Connor, petting the android, rubbing his ears, Connor pushed his head up into his touch, closing his eyes, a hand came down, removing the muzzle, letting it drop to the ground, he knelt in front of the dog, rubbing his ears. The figure could still feel Hank's presence behind the door, he rose to his feet, hands fell from Connor's head, his cold eyes drifted over to the door and back to Connor who tilted his head to the side. The figure gave Connor a ghostly smile, walking towards the android who backed away.

"Why are you so pure? Or a hybrid android, you're nothing like an animal, nothing like North, nothing like Simon, nothing like Josh, nothing Like Markus...tell me what is your purpose? What is your job here?" he asked 

"Th-he manager never gave me a main job," Connor replied 

"I see," he tucked two fingers underneath the dog's chin, pulling him pull, "You have no idea, how much I want to ruin you! How much I want to turn you into a monster! Just like your friends~" he grinned, leaning forward, towering over Connor, "I want to do a lot of things to you, Connor but I can never bring myself to hurt something as pure as you," he smirked he ran his thumb over Connor's lips.

"What a good boy," he grinned, unhooking Connor's leash, he stepped back, "Go and get changed and go back to work," with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Connor bowed his head, holding the tray close to his chest, he had bumped into someone while walking around serving the customers. 

"Connor! Are you alright? Who was that bastard?!" Hank asked his hands clasped over the boy's shoulders, a few parents gasped, covering their kid's ears.

"Mr Anderson, please don't use that type of language here," Simon stepped over to the two, he gave him a cold smile, taking a hold of Connor's arm. "Connor has a job to do sir," Simon yanked Connor out of Hank's grip, dragging the dog all the way into the kitchen.

Hank sighed, making his way into the staff room, entering the room to find Gavin sitting right in the back with the monitors. Falling into his own seat, Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong with you? Authorities?" Gavin asked

"Go and fuck yourself, Reed," Hank raised his hand, flipping his coworker off, "I'm not that fucking old," Gavin turned and faced the man

"Your 56, don't tell me that's young for you,"

"What the hell are you doing anyway? Jacking off to porn?" he asked

"No, but I've found this," Hank sat up, leaning forward at the screen, Gavin pointed at the left-hand side hallway, inside of the hallway was Simon leaving one of the party rooms, at the end of the hall was a door, chained up, locked away for good.

"Last time I checked that door wasn't locked," Gavin spoke 

"Its a god damn door, Reed! It won't jump out and eat you alive, Geez kids these days," Hank leaned back in his chair.


	4. What the hell is going?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night shift: What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read carefully our new friend has something to say.

The androids all stood by the door, smiling and waving goodbye. Once everyone was out, Gavin slammed the door shut, locking it before turning towards them.

"You tin cans have a lot of shit to explain!" Gavin snapped 

"Who the fuck is 'Master'bastard, why the fuck did you attack shitstain and what the fuck is wrong with you all?!" Hank crossed his arms

"We attacked you!!" Markis repeated, his eyes widen, shock and guilt grew inside, "I'm so sorry! But you have to understand, we're not in control at night and us become hostile to the very moving thing to stop anyone from breaking in and if they do then they will have to deal with us," Markus took off his hat and bowed 

"What do you mean by in control?" 

"Our master controls us at night, sometimes we will roam around to make sure everything is in place but we mainly leave that to Connor now but Connor doesn't have a deface system in him, he's a newer model and the manager wants to try new things that's why he doesn't have a deface," Simon explained 

"This Master is a sick fuck," Hank commented

"Oh no! Master teats us with kindness, like we are human when he's in a good mood if he isn't then he'll borrow Connor for a day," Simon flashed a smile at Connor who returned it.

"I'll start cleaning up!" Connor piped up, walking off with his tail swinging side by side. Hank once again found himself staring at the boy's ass.

"Fuck!" Hank cursed 

"So, let me get this straight, the four of you have a deface system that what? Allows this asshole to hack into you? But the damn dog doesn't have because he's a newer model?" Gavin raised an eyebrow

"We have a deface system to stop children from messing with our programming, Master is apart of us, a bit of him is in every single one of us but Connor, he can only take control of us four and nothing else, please tonight stay in the staff and..." Josh smiled

"Don't open the door," North finished, "No matter how much shit you can hear, don't ever open the door and don't you dare leave that fucking room," Her eye darkened, growling at the two guards.

"The last guard opened the door and well...lets just say he didn't quite make it to the finishing time, they found his body on the stage," Simon lowered his head, "He heard Connor crying and went to check it out and well, he died," his blue eyes became dull

"Hold on, what about Connor? If that asshole takes control of you guys what about Connor?" Hank asked, taking a step forward 

"Before Connor joined us, our only goal was to attack anything that moved other than each other, Connor wasn't added into our system meaning we will attack Connor," Markus sighed, "Just like last year, we got a new android and we attacked her...we torn her apart, she couldn't be fixed," his grip around the brim of his hat tightened, "But since Connor is designed to be a police dog, he can defend himself and wake us up, to do that he has to hurt us until he could blood dripping from us, that normally wakes us up," 

"But even if he does wake us up, we always end up back in Master's control," Simon looked over his shoulder, watching Connor run around the room, cleaning up, "This world is yet another curl place, Simon mumbled, Josh grabbed a hold of his shoulders, shaking him.

"Don't say that! We have each other and that's all we need! We're each other light!" Josh explained, giving Simon a grin, Suddenly the back door, slammed shut, locking Connor in the room, the four androids looked up at the clock, it was only 5:20. Hank raced over to the door, shoving, kicking or punching the door but it didn't budge, he pulled out his key and tried to unlock it but it remained closed.

"Shit! Connor!" Hank yelled 

"M-Mr Anderson! It's dark in here," Connor whimpered, pressing his back up against the door, Markus ran over to Hank with the others, he wrapped his hand around the door nob, pulling out it only to grunt, he looked over at North who nodded.

"Everyone stand back! Connor get away from the door!" Markus ordered, North did a run-up, she sprinted towards the door inhuman speed, she leapt up into the air, crashing into the door, Connor looked up to see the metal door, crushed into the wall behind him.

"Hold on!!! Who's paying for that shit?!" Gavin piped up, Hank ran in, looking for Connor, once his eyes landed on the android, he ran to his side

"Connor?! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Hank asked

"No, I'm fine," Connor gave him a weak smile, hiding his right hand out of Hank's sight but he caught Connor shifting uncomfortably, he reached over to the boy's hand before he could even touch his hand, Connor jumped up, hiding his hand behind his back, holding in the pain, blood dripped from his hand. Hank stepped forward, reaching out for his hand once again, Connor dodged his hand, sprinting out of the room, hiding behind North who sniffed the air, the other three androids followed. They could smell blood.

"Connor!! Your hurt!!" Simon's eyes widen, 

"I'm fine," he stepped back from North who reached for his hand, she jumped onto him but he dodged her since Connor was a dog he was faster than everyone else, "You don't need to worry," he forced a weak smile

"You should all calm down, you know that I would never hurt Connor~" the voice returned and once again the two guards couldn't see him, chuckling as he grabbed a hold of Connor's shoulders, yanking him back until his back hit his own chest,

"Who is talking?!" Gavin hissed, narrowing his eyes. A hand founds it way own to Connor's wrist, yanking it up to show the others he grinned.

"Would you look at that?" He leaned in, to the hand, taking a long lick of the blue blood, Connor's ears fell flat on his head, whimpering at the touch, the two guards could see the blood wrap around a smiley tongue, it dripped from the tongue back onto Connor's hand. 

"Master please let Connor go," Markus took a step forward, ears pressed down on his head

"Once I'm done~" He dropped Connor's hand, the two humans could hear footsteps making its way over to the group of androids, each one of them dropped their heads, "I'm not very happy, you see...oh~ Hello there! I didn't see you there..." He turned over to the two guards, "So we have a Lieutenant and a Dectective~ Are you both still on that missing child case?" he asked 

"What missing child case? There hasn't been one since 2035..." Gavin trailed off, eyes flickering over Hank, the figure chuckled, "There's been a new one~ Didn't the captain tell you?" He laughed, "A little girl call Alice went missing yesterday...the officers came but they couldn't find the body..." he grinned, 

"A-Alice went missing..." Connor's eyes dulled, his knees gave way, he collapsed onto the floor, Markus rushed to Connor's side, shaking him gently while calling his name.

"Connor?"

"Alice's missing..." he lowered his head,

"She might even be dead Connor, who knows the body was never found and there was blood stain~" he laughed earning a whimper from the android, tears fell from his eyes

"Oi! You're making him cry!" Hank growled watching Markus hugging Connor who cried into his chest

"So? He has to learn not everything here is bright and colourful~ I mean every single one of us knows what happens behind closed doors so why not teach him?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. Slowly colour grew up the figure's leg, showing him. An android in a golden suit that was covered in holes, stitches mixed with dirt, golden bear ears sat on his brown hair, his eyes were pitch black with white glowing dots in the middle of the darkness, his cheeks were ripped wide open, showing wires off to the guards. "My name is...well I never really had one name..." his voice was soft but bitter, too soft for Hank's liking

"I was known as...Goldy the Bear but now I'm known as...RK or simply 900...nothing more, nothing less," He narrowed his eyes at Connor and Markus, "I never liked how my older models got redesigned, reused while me and...while I was thrown into the scrap room to never be used again!" He lashed out, towering over the bare and the dog, "I was a newer model! I was well made!! I was everything they never had!! I was better than them and you humans knew it!! I should be the one standing on that stage," he snarled, "But no! Let's use the older models! HAHAHA! The older models are safe!! When Markus here bit a damn child!!" Markus held Connor close.

"North was found with a body of a child next to her in the back room!! Body parts were found in the food Simon surveyed!! Josh reeked of blood! Markus bit a child and Connor? HAHAHA! Connor he was caught red-handed, beating a child's head in!!" RK listed, he grinned as he watched tears spilling from Connor's eyes, he held his ears not wanting to hear more while Markus tried his best to calm him down. 

"That's enough! You're scaring the living shit out him!" Hank pushed RK who took a step back, tilting his head to the side.

"Why do you care, Lieutenant?" 900 spat, "What happened to your son, Cole? When did Connor push him out of the pitcher? Oh right! I forgot to tell you! NewsFlash: 2035 child beaten to death by an android," he took a step forward, "An android called Charlie the kitty cat was found beating a child's head in using a hammer...Ring any bells, Connor?" He asked, eyeing the dog who had now curled up into a ball crying none stop into Markus' chest.

"That android use to be Connor, he was just taken apart and was redesigned into the lovey Connor you know now isn't that scary Lieutenant? Falling in love with your son's killer?" RK asked tilting his head to the side, "Every single one of them was redesigned but me and...but for me who was left in the scrap room!! Everyone had a second chance but for me!! Why?!" he leaned down towards Markus' who ears was pressed against his head, he bore his teeth at him, "Oh? Is Markus the bear gonna grow a backbone now? Trying to protect your pathetic worthless little brother now? What about me? What about your other little brother? Is he not important anymore?" he asked 

"You will never be our brother," Markus hissed

"Time is ticking, Markus if I was you, I would better step away from Connor in what? 30 seconds?" RK smirked but Markus remained where he was, he snapped his fingers and all four androids reopened their eyes, he turned and walked off into the right hallway disappearing into the darkness. Hank and Gavin ran over to Markus who held an iron grip on Connor, Markus was fighting to stay awake, his eyes kept on flickering back and forth, twitching or flinching. The three other androids had returned back to their charging points, looks like they're not needed tonight.

"Markus? Can you hear me?" Hank called out trying to fight the tears back, RK had hit a soft spot even Gavin could tell and even if they hated each other that much Gavin could never bring himself to drag Hank's son into any arguments they would find themselves in. Markus grunted, shaking his head, trying to stay awake. "Markus, we need you to let go of Connor and step away from him for his safety," Hank placed a hand on the android's shoulder. Suddenly Markus shoved Connor into Hank's chest, jumping up onto his feet, his eyes were slammed shut, his hands held his head, trying to stop the virus, groans and grunts left his lips.

"Shit! Gavin, we're taking Connor into the staff room-" the younger man opened his mouth "-Don't say a fucking word!" he snapped.

Once the staff room door closed with a small click Markus snapped, he fell quite, opening his black and red eyes, he began his nightshift, wandering around like a lost soul. Connor was still crying, shaking, whimpering in the corner of the room. Hank's eyes were glued to the android, deep in thoughts while Gavin watched the monitors.

What RK said about Charlie...was that true? Was Charlie really Connor? Was Connor built from Charlie's parts? They look so different, Charlie was blond with black tips, he had black cat ears and tail, he was taller, his voice, if Hank could remember correctly, was softer and quite while Connor is brown hair with brown dog ears and tail, shorter, his voice was like an angel and he had a cute little smile and...Hank was falling deeply in love with him but could he fall in love with his son's killer? If it really was him would it still matter? This is Connor, not Charlie but are they still the same person? Android? 

"Oi!! Can you shut the fuck up already?!" Gavin shouted at Connor earning a small whimper, "Damn dog," the human mumbled, "Aw shit! Hank! The crazy ass Bear is at it again!" Gavin jumped out of his chair...something was in the vent..."Hank! Something's in the damn vent!" Gavin shooked the older man, "HANK!!!" He kicked the man out of his chair as the sound grew louder. It was sounded like someone dragging themselves, leaving blood trails behind them, something dripped from the vents onto Gavin's hand.

It was blood...

Red blood...

A laugh echoed down the vent sending chills down the guard's spins, among Connor's crying they could hear something scraping at the gate of the vent like they were trying to dig their way in like they were unscrewing the bolts...Hank jumped up onto the table, taking a peek...it jumped at the gate, screaming, scratching at the gate, their eyes were pitch black there was nothing in it. Blood was caked around their mouth, dripping down their chin, their claws at the ready, fangs at the ready. Hank jumped back once they ran at the gate forcing a bolt to pop, they snarled at the Lieutenant, smashing against the gate. Hank's hand shot up, pushing back against the gate, holding them back. 

"Fuck! Josh! Get the fuck back!!!" Hank hissed at the android who snapped back.

"If I was YoU I wOuld WaTcH tHe DoOr!!" Josh's voice glitched, growling at the Lieutenant, grinning he let out a dry laugh. The door began to shake, someone was trying to break the door down...Gavin shot up from his seat, holding the door back. 

"Fuck!! What the fuck is their problem!!" Gavin hissed, pushing against the door, stopping Simon from breaking it down. "I thought they only attack if they see us," 

"I don't know jake shit about androids!! It must be that RK asshole!" Hank grunted, struggling to hold the android back.

"Alice...I have to find Alice!!" Connor jumped up from his chair, he made his way over to the door, pulling Gavin out of the way, Connor opened the door allowing Simon to run into the wall, knocking himself out cold, Connor ran out of the room.

"Shit! Gavin go after him!" Hank pulled out his gun, Gavin ran after the android while Hank pointed his gun at Josh, "I'm sorry," he muttered, shooting Josh in the eye, he fell limp but Hank knows very well that he will be back and running. He amines his gun at Simon's shoulder. Blood dripped from the androids shoulder, the human turned and left.


	5. Where can you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night shift: Where can you go?

"Connor?" Gavin called out, roaming the empty halls he could feel someone watching him from behind, his flashlight was out into his hand, "Connor?" He called again, "Where the hell did the damn dog go?" He muttered under his breath. A small cry reached his ears, turning to his left was party room 9 the door was shut and the crises were muffled. He better hurry the hell up or one of the androids are gonna get him, Gavin slowly opened the door, peeking in...

"Connor?" He called out, his eyes widen, his flashlight dropped from his hand, he froze in fear. Connor sat in the middle of the room with a big bright purple box behind him, the box was opened and Connor sat in front of it, holding onto a corpse of a little girl with brown hair, blood dripped from her chin, her lower half was missing..."Fucking hell..."Gavin mumbled

"A-Alice..." Connor cried, rocking back and forth, holding the girl close, "I'm sorry," he whispered like a brother who broke his promise to his sister, "Mr Reed...I was too late...I couldn't save her..." his eyes dulled, they were glued to the floorboards, his head fell to his left. Gavin slowly backed away from the door, kneeling down in front of Connor with a sigh.

"Hey, look, you weren't too late, you have saved her," The dog android lifted his head up, Gavin flashed him a small smile, "You saved her in there," he placed his hand on top of the android's head, petting him softly, "And in there," he removed his hand only to place it on his chest. "She hasn't left you if you believe in souls than her soul is right beside you but you have to let her go, set her free," 

"Set her free..." Connor repeated after him, letting the body slip from his hold, he leaned forward, eyes slowly lighting up, "Souls...do you believe in them?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side,

"Yeah, ever since my cat died when I was 6, my mom told me her soul was still with me but I have to let her go," Gavin replied, "Why?" he asked

"I don't want to scare you-" 

"CoNnOr!! aRe YoU iN hErE?!" North's hand slowly wrapped around the door nob, "DiD yOu FiNd HeR? sHe TaStE rEaLlY sWeEt!! TaKe A bItE CoNnOr!" She grinned, licking her lips, "WhY dOn'T yOu TaKe a BiTe Of ThAt HuMan?! I cAn sMeLl HiM!!" She laughed, she slowly opened the door...she jumped on top of Gavin wrestling him, his gun slipped out of his hand, Connor was up, reaching for the gun, he pointed it at North with trembling hands.

"Shot the damn bitch!!" Gavin lashed out, trying to push the fox android off of him

"TaKe A bItE!!" North leaned in, closer to Gavin's neck, the gun fell from Connor's hands, North grins down at the human. Connor leaps onto North, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, she cried out in pain while being pinned to the ground, she let out a low growl, Connor barked at her, biting down onto her shoulder, blood dripped from his lips, North's eyes rolled back, her eyes closed.

Gavin stood back up, grabbing his gun, he pulled Connor off the fox who lay still on the floor, Connor sat on his knees, looking up at the human, his tail wagging hoping to get a treat. Gavin rolled his eyes, petting the dog who closed his eyes, leaning to Gavin's touch.

"Fuck...Connor!" North snapped, hissing in pain as she sat up, she held her shoulder

"I'm sorry but you said to bite you..." Connor's tail stopped moving, his ears fell

"Yeah but not that hard!" 

"Then how do I wake you up then?" Connor asked

"Never mind, oh you found Alice..." North looked over at the girl

"Yeah, and it wasn't a pretty sight at all oh and where the hell is her legs? You said you took a bite of her," Gavin rise his eyebrow

"I dunno!!! I just fucking woke up!!" She hissed

"Geez, for a kids android you have a dirty mouth," Gavin mumbled

"Get out before I bite your damn dick off!!" She growled, showing her fangs. Gavin slammed the door shut soon after Connor left the room, Hank walked over to them with his flashlight in hand

"What did you do?! Why the hell does Connor have blood on his mouth?" Hank asked

"He bit North in order to save my ass," Gavin smiled, petting Connor who's tail wagged once more, leaning to Gavin's touch, Hank could feel blood rushing up to his cheeks, he turned his head to the side, looking away from Connor. Gavin smirked, "I can why you like him," Gavin wiggled his eyebrow, Hank glared at him, he reached out to the android's lips, wiping the blood of his pink lips, was soft to Hank's touch, almost real.

"We should get going before North attacks the damn door," Hank mumbled, removing his hand from the android's lips he walked off with the two behind them

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked, "Aren't there two assholes in the staff room?" 

"I shot them," Hank simply replied, Connor's eyes widen, "I pretty sure they're awake by now," He looked over his shoulder to meet Connor who lunged at him, sending him to the floor, Connor straddled his lap, his hands on his collar.

"You shot them!!" Connor cried, "You'll kill them!! If they were shot and they do come back walking around Markus would have given me a gun!! Then I wouldn't need to use my teeth to wake them up!!" Connor let out a growl, "To wake them up, you have to hurt them until they bleed but never shoot them, especially the head, you'll damage them even more and if you shoot them in the head, their dead!" Connor explained Gavin step in, dragging Connor of Hank by his collar. Petting him to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Hank wouldn't have shot them in the face," Gavin shot Hank a look at the older man, he sighed, "Come on lets see if the two assholes are still there," Gavin took Connor by the collar, leading him like a dog, to the staff room. Once they entered the Staff room, Simon was gone but he left a blood trail while Josh lay in the vent, blood dripping down his eye. Connor jumped up onto the desk, looking into the vent, ears flat against his head.

"J-Josh?" Connor reached into the vent, shaking his friend, he pulled the android out, letting him fall onto the floor with a thud, Connor was by his side. Flipping the android onto his front to find the bullet still inside the android's head, it didn't go through his head, it stopped halfway, a sigh in relief left Connor's lips. Flipping Josh back onto his back, he unbuttoned his suit, exposing his chest and pump, Connor opened his stomach panel that was right underneath Josh's pump. Connor dug around the pile of wires to find one disconnected, reconnecting the wire, Josh's pump started glowing blue. A small smile found its way up to Connor's lips, he closed the panel, redressing Josh, he wrapped a cloth around Josh's eye.

"What happend?" Josh woke up, sitting up, holding his eye, hissing in pain.

"Josh!!" Connor cried, lunging forward, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck, his tail wagging with joy, he nuzzled his face against Josh's neck

"You got shot in the eye and Connor saved your ass," Gavin replied smirking at the two, Josh smiled, wrapping his arms around the other android

"Thank you," Josh whispered

"You were lucky that the bullet is still inside your head! It didn't hit anything important! We'll get the manager to get you a new eye," Connor pulled away from the hug with a smile on his face but Josh's smile dropped

"How long left?" he asked, slowly getting up, Connor jumped up, helping him up to his feet

"You have 5 minutes left," Connor whispered, ears falling back down, tail hug still, Josh nodded, he waved goodbye, closing the door behind him. Connor gave Hank a glare, crossing his arms in front of his chest, ears pressed down on his head, tail wagging in anger, he puffed up his cheeks, turning his head away from the human. Gavin held in his laughter as he took his seat, flickering through the cameras. Hank stood by the door, watching the android.

"Look, Connor I'm sorry, I didn't know," Hank started, making his way over to the android

"He could have been dead! I don't want anyone dead! But...then we're replaceable but your not," Connor began to soften, "I'm sorry, I was overreacting but it was the right to thing to do when you're out of options...I guess it called self-defence and we're androids so we don't class under human's or any living thing, we're not alive," Connor hugged himself, "Even if you did kill him, he would be replaced but if he killed you..." Connor looked up with big sad eyes, "You won't come back...no humans came back when they...when we attacked, I'm sorry," Gavin stood from his seat making his way over to the two

"So you're saying that if I-" Gavin pull out his gun, pointing it down at the android, "I shot you right now, the next day you'll be back?" Gavin asked, 

"Y-Yes," Connor replied

"You guys aren't alive, right? You guys are just toys, right? So tell me how do you feel right now?" Gavina asked, pressing his gun to Connor's head

"It-It doesn't matter what I feel as long as your happy and pleased then it doesn't matter, our only mission is to please humans and keep them happy," Connor's voice shook once Gavin's finger slipped to the trigger

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hank snapped

"I'm having fun," Gavin simply replied, "So you guys copy our actions and emotions?" Gavin asked

"Yes,"

"Are you afraid to die?" he asked

"I...I wouldn't like to be rest..." Connor hesitated, lowering his eyes, a small smile tugged at Gavin's lips, he placed his gun away, petting Connor who leaned into his touch

"Like I would blow your head off, your way to cute and I don't think Hank would like it," Gavin chulcked

"Fuck off asswipe," Hank pushed past Gavin, sitting down on the chair. Connor's ear twitched, he looked over at the door,

"I should get going now, scream if you need me," Connor flashed the two guards a smile before leaving

"Where will he go thought? Other than running around the place with his friends killing him," Gavin asked looking over at Hank 

"I don't know, he knows this place like the back of his hand," Hank sighed, fighting the want to run after the android. He hides his face in his hands, hiding his red face from the world.

"Are you ok?" Gavin asked

"Well, I don't know!! There are androids out for our ass and I'm perfectly fine with it!!" Hank glared at Gavin, "What do you think shitstain?!" He snapped, "I'm stressed! Ok! Now shut your god damn mouth or I swear I'll tape it shut!" Hank threatened

"Do you want me to go and get your stress reliever?" Gavin asked, 

"Gavin-" A scream reached the two human's ears, Hank jumped out of his seat, running out of the staff room with Gavin close behind. Following the cries and growls that lead to party room 6, bursting through the door, to find Connor pinned down by Markus who had dug his teeth into Connor's collarbone, drawing blood, Connor grew weak, struggling to fight the bigger android. Hank took a step forward only to back up once Connor growled at him.

"Connor! Lete us help you damn it!" Hank cursed

"N-No!!" He kicked Markus in the stomach, shoving him off, flipping them over, straddling the android's hips Connor barked at the bear, he lunged forward biting down onto his throat. Markus snarled at the dog, pushing him off but Connor refused to let go of his throat instead he bit harder as well as digging his nails into Markus' shoulders, ripping his suit. Markus' hands were wrapped around Connor's waist, trying to pull him off, he ran at the wall, slamming Connor's back against the wall earning a yelp from the dog, letting go of his throat, Markus threw Connor up against the wall, hands wrapped around his throat, choking him, Connor kicked Markus in the chest, pushing him back. 

Not giving Markus any time to react, Connor jumped at the bear, kicking him in the side, jumping back to doge Marku's claws. Connor barked at him, holding his ground, watching the bear's moments, trying to find a weak spot. Connor growled baring his fangs at Markus who snarled at him, he ran at him but Connor dodged it, letting him run into the wall, Connor jumped up onto his back, sinking his fangs into the back of Markus' neck, he bit harder than before, he gave it a light pull, drawing blood. Markus yelped in pain, Connor released his neck, jumping off his back.

"Markus?" Connor panted, holding onto his collarbone, stopping the bleeding, his ears pressed down on his head, tail wrapped around his leg

"Connor?" Markus turned around, eyes widen in worry and panic once he saw blood staining the dog's shirt, "Connor!" Markus ran to his younger brother, holding him up, "Are you alright? Did I do that?" Markus asked earning a small smile from his brother

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Connor replied

"When is it 6:00?" Gavin muttered, looking down at his watch, his eyes widen. 12:00 it read, he looked at his phone, 12:00 it also read. Time had stopped, last time Gavin checked it was 12 and that was a few hours ago. "The time has frozen...is that possible?" Gavin asked looking up

"Master isn't playing nice..." Markus grumbled, "He can do a lot of things that no one can do, not even a human..." Markus looked down at his brother who smiled up at him

"Is there something we should know?" Hank asked

"He can stop time, hack into us, making us even more hostile, he can do many things," Markus held Connor close

"How do we stop him?" Hank asked

"You can rest everything, everything form the very beginning, set us free," Markus replied

"What?" 

"Set our souls free," Connor mumbled, 

"Soul? What is going on? What is this weird magic shit?" Gavin asked

"We were once children, we were once human, we were murdered in this very place," Markus began 

"You mean that 5 missing children post? That happend in 2035?" Gavin asked

"No, before that, in 2030, 5 years before, 5 children died, our bodies were burned and our souls were trapped inside these androids. In order to set us free, you have to destroy us, our souls are trapped inside our pump. We want to leave this place, we all do..." Markus looked down, "And in 2035 another 5 were killed, 3 of them were burned and their souls were set free but two..." Markus looked up at Hank, "Your son...Cole, he's with us...he's in the scrap room, broken, he cannot be reused, he cannot be fixed, we're trying our very hardest to fix him but we don't have the right parts and...he's given up...he now sits in the room with no life even if we do fix him...he won't come back even if you destroy his pump he will forever remain in the pump unless he fights for his life but he's lost all hope..."

"I'm very sorry Mr Anderson, we have tried our hardest..." Connor whimpered

"Whos the other kid?" Gavin asked

"He's Master...our parntes had another child...he died at the age of 10 way older than us, he died with so much hate and anger he became ho he is now, the manager saw it in him too that's why he was sent to the back..." 

"Do you remember your human names?" Gavin asked, 

"No, we had so many names before and now...all we want is to go home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a religious thing, it's apart of the story, I'm sorry if i have offended anyone.


	6. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night shift: Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a lot of gore

"Stange, I bit your neck and somehow your still here," Connor mumbled. Markus sat still, with his neck panel wide open with Connor digging around his wires, looking for anything broken or undone. "Everything looks normal, nothing is broken or damaged," Closing the panel, "Do you think the little brother has given up?" Connor asked, looking over his older brother's shoulder while the two humans stood in the room, drinking their all-time favourite coffee even though Hank prefers beer but he isn't going to complain.

"Like he would, that asshole is risking our fuckings lives for what? Revenge?" Gavin spat

"He has the most memories out of all of us, he died at the age of 10 while we all died at the age of 5, meaning fewer memories, meaningless anger and hatred, We're safer than he is," Markus looked up at the door with cold eyes, "We all remember how we were killed, how we were ripped away from our human life, its hard to forget something like that, I remember every detail of it," He looked away 

"What do you remember?" Hank asked

"I remember coming here on the first day it opened, I was there with my dad and Connor, I don't really remember what my dad looks like anymore...anyway, there were two Androids on the stage, both in golden suits, one bear and one rabbit, they were locked in place, they can't leave stage. They mostly sang and talk it was fun I guess...until one of the workers let the rabbit off stage so that he could go and give out balloons," Markus' eyes flickered over too Connor who's ears lay flat against his head, tail wrapped around his leg.

"The worker came up to us, I don't remember what he looks like...not anymore, he asked us if we would like to see the rabbit up close, we agreed and went with him, we soon meat the others. The worker took us down the hallway and into a closed-off room, it was dark and nothing could be seen inside, he told us to go in and we did...He slammed the door shut behind us, he somehow managed to drug use, all five of us,"

"I woke up to find...Simon was on the floor, his hands were gone, I could see his white bones, his mouth was ripped open, Josh's face was...mangled, I couldn't recognize him until I realized he wasn't in the room with us, North was tied to a chair, her left eye was hanging out of its socket, there was a puddle a blood behind her from her missing fingers. I was still unharmed but tried to a pole, in front of me was Connor who was still out from the drug, tied to a chair."

"He came back the worker, covered in their blood. He held a knife with blood dripping off its blade, his smile..." Markus shivered, "His smile...is something we can never forget, it still haunts us. He brought the kine down into North's head, twisting it before ripping it out again only to bury it into Josh's chest, blood splattered everywhere it even got on me...Simon got his throat slit and then he moved on, moving over to me..." Markus opened his mouth to continue but nothing came out, closing his mouth shut, Connor wrapped his arms around his older brother

"Hey, Kid, don't force yourself, if you don't want to talk about it then you don't," Hank rested his hand on the android's shoulder, Connor's ear twitched, he looked up at the door

"Markus, someone's coming...." another twitch, "At full speed...North!! North's coming!!" He cried, growling at the door, he jumped up in front of the two humans that held their guns close, Markus was by Connor's side, watching the door slam open. North attacked Markus, digging her teeth into his arm that was brought up to stop her attack, Simon ran towards the two humans only to get kicked back by Connor who barked at the bird, Josh charged towards Hank at the same time Simon sprinted over to Gavin, Connor panicked, who should he save first? Gavin who gave him the best pets? Or Hank who Connor has taken a liking to? Connor ran at Simon, shoving him away from Gavin and into Josh, pushing them both into the wall. Barking at the two as if they were mailmen, walking up to his owner's house, ready to fight the intruders off.

"Connor! Down!" Gavin pointed his gun at Josh's shoulder while Hank pointed his at Simon's leg, Connor's ears suddenly shot up, hearing a command, he dropped down onto his knees and lay down on his stomach. They both earned a scream of pain from the androids, Simon fell to the ground, holding his leg, he looked over at Josh who held his shoulder, both trying to stop the bleeding.

Gavin turned his attention to North and Markus, North was on Markus' back, digging her teeth and claws into him, Markus struggled to remove North from his back. "Connor!! Up!!" Gavin ordered, the android followed Gavin's eyes, looking at the other two androids, Connor stepped in, wrapping his hands around North's tail, he yanked her off Markus, throwing her down to the ground.

"GeT oFf YoU sTuPiD mUtT!!" North snarled kicking the android off, he whimpered, backing up, he jumped once more, North raised her hand blocking the attack, Connor bit down into her hand, cold blood ran down her arm, "Connor! You can let go now," North blinked up at the android who refused to let go of her arm, her eyes narrowed, "Connor," he repeated his name with a harder tone and yet he refused.

"Come on, Connor," Simon placed a hand on the android's shoulder, giving him a gentle tug but Connor didn't move, "Markus," Simon looked over at the bear,

"Connor, let go of her," Markus sighed when the boy didn't move, eyes pinned onto the fox who lay under him, his grip tightened, North hissed in pain

"Oi!! Let go!!" North growled, she kicked the boy off, he let out a low growl, ears pressed against his head, on all fours like an animal, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" North asked, holding onto her hand

"Connor?" Hank called out to the boy taking a step forward, in response, Connor barked at the human, growling like a wolf

"Isn't he just adorable?" A voice ran through the room with laughter following close behind, RK appeared in the room, walking through the walls with his hands behind his back, a cold smile wrapped around his face

"What did you do?" Hank snapped

"Me? Why would I hurt my older brothers?" RK asked tilting his head, eyes sliding over to Markus, his lips turned into a smirk, "I can never bring myself to hurt Connor...but Markus...that's a different story," He chuckled

"Why do you hate him so much? He's your older brother too," Gavin narrowed his eyes

"We're both a bear android, I was a newer model but instead they took him," he spat, "I didn't do anything to Connor," He turned around looking at Connor who growled at him, backing up, "Strange, maybe if I-"

"No! Don't do anything!" Markus snapped

"Connor," Gavin called out, the android's ears shot up, tail wagging with joy, the boy sank to his knees, hands on his lap, waiting for an order or a command, "What the fuck...are you guys seeing this?" he asked pointing at the dog, shock filled the room

"Call him over," Josh looked over at Gavin who nodded

"Connor, come here, boy," and he did, the android jumped up onto his feet, making his way over to Gavin before falling down onto his knees again, "Good boy, Connor," Gavin ran his hand through Connor's hair, "I'm a the only one a bit creeped out?" Gavin asked

"Nope! We have someone who's jelouse~" RK grinned, looking over at Hank,

"Are you done? Can we have Connor back now?" North asked

"Fine, one way to kill the fun," RK grumbled, snapping his fingers Connor, blinked, tilting his head to the side

"What? Mr Reed? Why is everyone looking at me?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side while Gavin ran his hand through the android's hair

"Don't worry about is, dear brother~" RK grinned, bring his finger up to his lips, "Do you like what I've done? Time is frozen in place! Fun! No one can leave and no one can go, this place remains on lockdown! No keys can pry open the doors!!" RK stepped forward, towering over his older brother who snarled at him, bearing his fangs at the younger male.

"You are dead to me and Connor!!" Markus spat, earning a chuckle, RK made his way over to Connor who cowered behind Gavin

"I'm dead, you're dead, we're all dead! First of all, no one ever told me I had two worthless brothers! No one told me they died in this shit hole! And no one fucking told me that my two worthless brothers turned out to be useless androids!" RK leaned down, cold eyes staring down at the older male

"Fuck off, will ya?" Hank grabbed RK by the shoulder, pulling him away from Connor, gun in his free hand, 

"Oh? Where the fun in that? Connor here is just too much of a coward to fight back!! Is it because of that one memory brother dear?" RK asked, "That one memory that will send you on a killing spree, that one memory I want to trigger! That one memory that will turn you into a monster! No more nice and innocent Connor!" He threw his head back laughing, "And then we have Markus, our older brother, our leader. Markus wants to stand up against me but when he does he never wins. Why? Oh! That's because he knows what will happen to his little friends~ I will make him sit and watch Connor being ripped apart by the three of them!" 

"You are sick for a 10-year-old," Hank mumbled, shoving RK away from the group

"I wonder what Cole will say?" RK turned his back to the others, "I wonder what he'll think about this..." RK's eyes softened, colour filled his eyes, destroying the coldness. He pressed his hands together, playing with his sleeves with a sudden feeling of being shy and fuzzy inside "...about being able to move again, to walk around, to look around, to see his father...I never do this, don't think of it has me being nice or whatever-I'm doing this for him ok! Don't get the wrong idea!" RK puffed up his cheeks, crossing his arms, clearly frustrated or embarrassed with the light blue blush on his face.

"What happened? When did this asshole find a crush?" Gavin asked, leaning close to Hank, whispering into the older man's ear, "It looks like he's taken a liking to Cole," he mumbled

"What were you going to say?" North asked

"D-Do you...er...umm..." Shock filled the room, not once RK ever hesitated and now here he was standing with his back facing the others, with a blue blush on his face, "Do you want to..." he trailed off

"Want to what? Spit it out!" Gavin sighed

"Don't rush me!!" RK squeaked, "D-Do...you we want to see...him?" he asked, forcing himself to spit out the heavy question that sat on the tip of his tongue

"Who?" Hank asked

"C-Cole..." He spun around with a blush on his face, hands by the side of him in fists, "N-Now take it or leave it!!" He turned for the door, throwing it open with Hank following behind, rushing to get to his son. Entering party room number 1, RK pushed the bookcase, moving it out of his way, to reveal another door, a metal door. Behind the door was a staircase, leading down to a dim light room. "I'm back, Hugo?" RK spoke, moving towards an android.

The android was missing his left arm and right leg with wires sticking out, his chest panel was wide opened with missing parts, he didn't have any animal features but he wore a golden suit and just like RK's suit it was ripped, old, damp. His light brown air was caked with mud and filth, it fell over his missing eye. 900 sat down next to the android, placing a hand on his thigh, a small smile made its way onto his face.

"GoLdY..." the name slipped out of his lips, eyes closed.

"Yes?" 

"WhO's WiTh Us?" he asked

"I...I brought your father, Hank? Was that his name?" RK asked

"FaThEr?" His eyes fluttered opened, pitch black eyes turned to his left to find Hank standing there, tears rolling down his face, "Is ThAt YoU?" he asked, hope-filled his glitched, broken voice

"Yeah, it's me, Son," Hank knelt down in front of the android

"I'm SoRrY," A tear slipped from his working eye, "I sHoUlD hAvE wAiTeD fOr YoU...I sHoUlDn'T oF rUn OfF," 

"No, don't say that don't," Hank shook his head, biting his lower lip, stopping himself from crying, "Not now, not when I've just found you," he cupped his son's face, "Fuck, what did they do to you," Hank whispered

"ThEy TrIeD To FiX mE," he looked over at the group of androids, "AnD tHeN wE hAvE tHe HuMaN's ThEy BrOkE mE," a low growl left Hugo's lips, "ThEy LeFt Me HeRe WiTh GoLdY, wE'rE nO lOnGeR nEeD oN sTaGe, We'Re UsElEsS," his eyes darted back over at Hank

"Do you remember who..."Hank couldn't bring himself to ask

"I rEmEmBeR a LoT oF tHiNgS bUt WhO dId It...GoNe..." Goldy, sighed and leaned down onto the other androids shoulder, closing his eyes.

"She never gave us a chance..." Goldy mumbled

"She?" Gavin repeated 

"Yes, she killed us...I remember...pretty times..." Goldy let out a bitter and dry chuckle suddenly he let out a low growl, hiding his face in Hugo's shoulder. "Times up! Leave!" he snapped

"What the hell is your problem?!" Hank asked, stepping forward only to get pulled back by Connor who whimpered as the other androids left one by one, "I just found out my son is alive!! And you offered to take us to him and now you're kicking us out just like that?!" Hank was ready to kill this bastard.

"Mr Anderson, please," Connor tugged his arm, ears pressed down against his head, "Hugo and Goldy need to talk, alone, we'll come back later," he reasoned, pulling the human out of the room with the help of Gavin.

"He HaSn'T cHaNgEd," Hugo muttered 

"At least you remember him... I and the others don't remember anything before our deaths, at first when we all first woke up yes but now...those memories are long gone..."


End file.
